


Unspecific

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2018 | Shortfictracer recalls being lost in the time stream





	Unspecific

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“What was it like?” Winston asked quizzically, adjusting his glasses as he stared at her. He had that look on his face, the same one he always had when something fantastically scientifically interesting was unfolding in front of him. Lena recognized the expression on account of how many experiments she’d seen him do in the lab. Usually she wasn’t the subject.  
  
She was still reeling from it all to be quite honest. She felt like she was swimming underwater, or trapped in a dream somehow. She knew this was where she was supposed to be. This was the right place in time. It just didn’t feel wholly real yet.  
  
“Uhm,” Lena thought back to being lost in the time stream. One moment she was in cockpit of the Slipstream, ready for the flight of her life, and the next it was like... “Like, looking into a shattered mirror. There were a bunch of me, all in different points of time.” She wasn’t explaining it right. It wasn’t like that at all. It wasn’t like anything at all.  
  
“Can you be more specific?” Winston prompted hopefully.  
  
She bit her lip, thinking back again.  
  
What could she tell him? She barely understood those silly time travel movies Emily liked to watch on rainy days, the ancient ones with the kid who goes back to the future in a silver car. She didn’t know what had happened to her. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She may not know how she’d gotten lost in time, but she certainly knew what happened when she was lost.  
  
She met herself, her other selves, all lost at different points in the time stream. In her memory it had all happened at once. One second she was waiting for rescue, and the next she was buck naked making sweet love to herself. Kissing her own lips, tasting her own skin, touching with gentle fingers at her own breasts.  
  
Logically she knew it hadn’t happened like that. She remembered an immense boredom, waiting endlessly for something to happen. She had been sure that time was stopped, or passing so slowly it might as well not be passing at all. She remembered thinking that sex with her other selves was just a way to pass the time. Only now, thinking back on it, it had happened all at once; in the blink of an eye.  
  
Her and herself, a perfect double, touching and kissing and exploring their own body in a brand new way. Then four of her. Then six. Time streams folding on time streams, bodies writhing along with other bodies. Kissing, suckling, licking, touching. Blushed freckled faces, pink lips parted and gasping with pleasure, orgasms burning through the orgy in waves.  
  
Winston cleared his throat “Lena?”  
  
Lena snapped out of her memory, suddenly feeling a little flustered. She was sure she was flushed bright red.  
  
“Dunno really. It’s all a mess in my mind.”  
  
A mess of tangled limbs. A mess of lips and saliva. Her own voice whispering in her ear _“God, you’re so hot”_ as she fucked herself over and over.  
  
“Sorry mate,” Lena said hurriedly. “I guess I can’t really tell you more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
